Tropical Paradise
by LozzieLiz
Summary: certain circumstances force Phoebe and Cole to have to work together... Can they save each other or will they die before they have a chance
1. chapter 1

Tropical Paradise-  
Summary- if Phoebe and Cole were forced to work together. what events would take place???  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
In a Dark Cavern, deep in the underworld, three of the sources top demons sat, plotting away at their latest assignment- getting rid of the Charmed ones.  
  
"We cant do it. Its too risky!"  
  
"What are you talking about? We must.! We have orders from the new source himself!" answered the other  
  
"Then why doesn't he do it?"  
  
"Are you questioning his authority?"  
  
"Boys, Boys! Stop it! Honestly! Send a man to do a woman's job!" shouted a female voice who had been quiet up until now.  
  
" Were his top demons, if anyone can take out the Charmed ones. its us. Besides. rumour has it the source is still weak from the coronation. He probably doesn't want to face the charmed ones in his condition."  
  
"So how are we supposed to do it?" asked the first demon.  
  
"We cant, there undefeatable."  
  
"That is not true!" Spoke the woman whose name was Alaina. She was almost offended by the lack of commitment in his tone.  
  
"They've defeated three sources along with every demon or warlock they've ever come across. If they are defeatable then I am one of the elders themselves."  
  
"Sarcasm is one of the weakest ways to show your potential, Ingus. We need to come up with a way to separate the charmed ones from their whitelighter then destroy one and the chain is broken."  
  
"But how do we lure her away from her sisters. and which one would be the most susceptible to our plan?"  
  
"Think, Ingus. Use that thing between your ears. if you were to call it a Brain."  
  
"Are you talking about the middle sister? She is by far the strongest at this point. Wouldn't it be easier to take another?"  
  
"NO! she is Precisely the one I want."  
  
"What do you mean. 'the one you want'?"  
  
"Nothing. Its just that she is so lovesick that she will never see it coming."  
  
"Love sick??? What the hell are you talking about woman? Where have you been these past months? Under a rock? She hates Belthazor with every fibre of her being!!! She divorced him for crying out loud!"  
  
"That is where my Power of telepathy comes in. she may say that she no longer needs him, but her heart tells me otherwise."  
  
"What do you mean.. 'Tells you'? Have you been spying on her?"  
  
"Research, darling. Research."  
  
"Wait a minute.. This wouldn't have anything to do with the little thing that you and Belthazor had decades ago. would it?"  
  
"Of course not! What would make you think that?"  
  
"Just that little spark in your eye when you mention the middle sister. If I didn't know any better. id say you were jealous.."  
  
"Maybe I am, Ingus. Maybe I am.."  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
"O.K. Piper, ill be right there." Came Phoebe's annoyed reply over the phone. As she hung up there cam a rap at the door. As Phoebe started to shout to the person on the other side to leave the door opened and in walked her husband. former-husband.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said softly. After all this time his presence still made her numb as it used to when he would hold her at night. His eyes, the swirling blue orbs that she would turn to for comfort made her own swell up with tears. She knew that she couldn't let him see her like this so she stood up and asked harshly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Phoebe, I need you."  
  
"Sorry Cole. I've told you before and ill say it again, we can't do this. Ok? Im sick and tired of it. Its Over!"  
  
"What I was going to say. if you would let me. was that I need you come with me."  
  
"Oh sure.. Of course ill go with you Cole." Phoebe said in mock sarcasm.  
  
"Phoebe for once this isn't about us. its about you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Your in danger."  
  
"Ohh well thanks for the memo. bye bye now."  
  
"Im serious Phoebe. the underworld is plotting against you. not the Charmed ones... You."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I don't know. that's what we need to find out."  
  
"Uhhh Excuse me... WE? I told you Cole There is no WE. There is Me and there is You. No connection whatsoever."  
  
"Well then let ME take YOU to your sisters so you can figure out who it is that is out to get you."  
  
"Why don't we just take my car?"  
  
"No. Shimmering is quicker."  
  
Phoebe, knowing that her little car could not compete with Cole's shimmering, let out a cry of frustration and answered angrily:  
  
"Fine!"  
  
She walked over to him and he took her hand in his. Phoebe trembled at his touch and wished that he would just take her into his arms and love her forever. but she knew that it could never happen. The two shimmered away not know ing of the events that lay before them that would bring them either closer together. or further apart.  
  
---  
  
When Coles shimmer subsided, the two looked around to find themselves to be, not in the manors attic, but on a beautiful sandy beach with white sand and blue waves crashing onto the rocks. Phoebe turned to Cole with eyes full of blame.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Phoebe. im just as stunned as you are." and clearly he was. But Phoebe wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Save it Cole! What? Was this one of your little scams to try to win me back? Well you can forget about it cause im going home! LLEEOOOO!"  
  
"Phoebe, this is not a scheme. Someone has tampered with my shimmer!"  
  
"Awwe, someone tampered with your shimmer. how can that happen??! The only way for us to have ended up here is if you wanted us to come here!"  
  
"Phoebe! This is no time for that. We could be in danger!"  
  
"Oh you expect me to believe that? LEEOO! You know you were closer to winning me back before you pulled this little stunt! LEO!"  
  
"I was??" Cole asked. Phoebe stood, stunned. Why did she say that? He wasn't any closer to winning her back. was he? But then again, she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. Halliwells have a way of showing their true feelings in yelling matches. But she shrugged it off quickly, as not to tip Cole off.  
  
"No! but that's besides the point. Where is Leo?"  
  
"Phoebe." Cole said Calmly. "Some one has tampered with my shimmer."  
  
"You can take me home then. If I get my hands on that incompetent whitelighter."  
  
"I Can't Shimmer."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Phoebe you have to trust me. Something bad is about to happen."  
  
"Yeah. you! The last time I trusted you, it ended up with you erupting into flames! Is that how this is gonna."  
  
Before Phoebe could finish, a blast of energy was hurtled at the two. Before it could hit Phoebe, though, Cole pulled her to him in an almost embrace to get her out of the way of the energy ball. He shielded her with his body as he began to throw fireballs at the demons who had appeared from behind the rocks.  
  
The way that Cole was pressing his body up against her and protecting her, was making Phoebe crazy. His presence was enough to drive her scences wild. His scent was all so familiar it was as if it was just yesterday he was holding her in his arms, but It still felt like an eternity.  
  
By the time that Phoebe had drifted out of her little fantasy, Cole had vanquished one demon and all the others had retreated.  
  
"Are you o.k?" Cole asked Panicky  
  
"uhhh. yeah." answered Phoebe, still dazed as to how close they just were.  
  
"You sure?" asked Cole again. Phoebe finally realised that she was swooning and snapped out of it.  
  
"Of course im sure! You know. this is all your fault! LEEEOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Would you keep your voice down! Theres probably more of them out there waiting to find us and kill us!"  
  
"Well id rather be dead then have to be stuck here with you for all eternity!"  
  
"Well that can be arranged, just keep yelling."  
  
"Fine!" Phoebe then turned on her heals and stalked off.  
  
"Phoebe where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere where you aren't! cause im just so sick of having to do this. Having to act all preppy as if everything is ok when its NOT!"  
  
"That's fine with me but my better scence is saying we should probably stick together."  
  
"Fine! Ill stay. But im not talking to you."  
  
"You sure. because from what I could tell I think were gonna be here for a long time so we should probably set up a shelter or."  
  
"EXCUSE ME??? I am not shacking up with you."  
  
"Come on. its getting dark and cold, and it looks as if it is going to rain."  
  
Phoebe still wouldn't budge. Cole added:  
  
"You don't wanna get your prada shoes all wet now, would you." Phoebe contemplated this. and stalked back towards him.  
  
"If this wasn't a 300 dollar pair of shoes I wouldn't be doing this. I would rather freeze!"  
  
Cole sighed as Phoebe walked further towards the beach. This was going to be one long night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sooo. what did you think?? Read and review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tropical Paradise- pt2  
  
Summary- if Phoebe and Cole were forced to work together. what events would take place???  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Is that what you call a shelter??"  
  
"Well it will do for now"  
  
"Yeah, too bad if it starts to rain. Ooops too late!"  
  
"At least it will keep us a little dry."  
  
"Ya, if it doesn't fall down on us first!"  
  
Phoebe and Cole had been bantering on like this for at least a hour. They had gathered huge banana leaves and made a very modest hut-looking thing. The rain had been torrential up until now where it was starting to calm.  
  
"We'll stay here until the rain dies down a bit more then we'll go looking for food and fresh water" Cole stated  
  
"I don't think its gonna die down."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well considering the fact that we were brought here by demons, and then the demons attacked us so im guessing, and correct me if im wrong here, that we're on some kind of demonic island where our powers don't work and everything- including the wether - is controlled by DEMONS!!!" Phoebe said the anger In her coming out for Cole to see as every word became louder and louder.  
  
"Whoa. talk about Paranoid"  
  
"I AM NOT PARANOID!!!"  
  
"Fine then, miss 'im not paranoid' you should have no trouble coming with me now to find food and water!" said Cole growing with impatience. It was not like Phoebe to be acting like this. she was always the strong one the leader. But now she was just being a child!  
  
"And get all cold and wet? I don't think so"  
  
"Fine so what do you think we should do?"  
  
"You go find food and water and ill stay here and make a fire." Phoebe said giving her ex a smart smile.  
  
"But that requires getting firewood which is out there." Cole said as he pointed out to where the rain was starting to get heavier once again.  
  
Phoebe was defeated. Cole was right. She made some comments under her breath that Cole couldn't quite make out, but he guessed that they had something to do with him getting them stuck here in the first place.. She stormed out of the little hut and stalked towards the forest. Cole followed behind trying to stifle his laughter at the childish woman in front. As Phoebe left the sand Cole called to her:  
  
"I can scence water this way." He said Pointing in the opposite direction to which phoebe was travelling.  
  
"Well you go that way then and ill go this way." She began to walk away once again but he caught her.  
  
"Don't you think we should stick together?"  
  
"Ummmm.. Let me think about that. NO! What? Your not scared are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then run along." and with that Phoebe flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked off.  
"You screwed up again, ingus. Why did you let the witch live??" Alaina threw the demon across the chamber and into the far wall.  
  
"Its not as if she was alone." Groaned Ingus.  
  
"What do you mean she wasn't alone??"  
  
"it was Belthazor m'lady. He must have scenced our plan and come to warn the witch but go pulled into out porthole."  
  
"So, your saying that if it weren't for your insolence Belthazor wouldn't have scenced our plan! I should kill you and present your head to the source to hang on his chamber wall!" The demoness conjured up a fireball in her hand and was ready to throw when she was struck with a thought.  
  
"But then again. we could get double the reward if we kill the witch, break the Power of three and present the traitor to the source."  
  
"That's what I have been trying to tell you. we can kill them and be rewarded by our master."  
  
"Not yet though. I want to have a little fun with our guests first."  
Ok. so what do you guys think? Thanks for all the other reviews and I hope that this chapter was as good as the last. Questions, suggestions, comments??? I really need the help! Im getting writers block! Plz R&R!  
  
Lozzieliz 


	3. Tropical Paradise 3

Tropical paradise pt3  
  
Summary- if Phoebe and Cole were forced to work together. what events would take place???  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!!  
  
!!!!!!!!  
  
Phoebe made her way through the Trees and Shrubs that populated the forest. 'Why do forests have to sting so much?' Phoebe thought to herself as she pushed more and more branches away only to have them fling back at her scratching her perfect skin.  
  
She hadn't been walking long when she came to a waterhole. Phoebe gasped in awe at the beauty of this place. The crystal clear water glimmered in the sunlight. A small but elegant waterfall trickled all the way over the pond where small fish could be seen scurrying about. Phoebe then looked around and found that Cole was no-where to be seen!  
  
"He thinks he knows everything.." Phoebe snorted as she thought out loud. She then took off her shoes (Which, by the way, were ruined by now!) and soaked her feet in the cool water. It was so good that she wanted to discard all her clothing and bathe her sore body. But her better sense told her otherwise. One: she didn't know what kind of weird creatures could be lurking in the waters depths. And two: Cole was sure to turn up at the most inappropriate moment. Phoebe smiled at the thought of her husbands way of showing up at ALL the wrong moments. Ex-husband. Phoebe reminded herself. He was just so unpredictable. But she could roll up her jeans and wade in the shallow water for a while. Yes, phoebe thought that was a great idea. As long as she had her clothes on she was safe. How embarrassed she would feel if Cole were to catch her with her pants down. or so to speak.  
  
As Phoebe waded in the water she felt the need to go deeper.  
  
"Just a little further wouldn't hurt." Phoebe thought out loud. She went a little further, then a little further and soon she was up to her knees in the water. Her jeans were soaked, but she couldn't stop. There was something about the water was enticing, inviting there was something calling her towards the water. An almost. evil. sensation was coursing through her body and Phoebe couldn't control it. Before long her jeans were totally underwater and Phoebe was waste deep in the water. Which seamed to be getting murkier by the step. All the while Phoebe was un aware of the two eyes that were watching her from the murky depths.  
  
~~~  
  
hey guys! I know what your gonna say. Its about time I updated! But im sorry. I've been a little busy lately. With exams and all. And not to mention the problems in my love life. but lets not go in to that...  
  
well you know the drill! Read and review! 


End file.
